


Boxes

by utilitybelt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay Alex Danvers, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sanvers - Freeform, Sanvers Secret Santa 2018, Supportive Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/pseuds/utilitybelt
Summary: Alex and Maggie exchange gifts during their first Christmas together.





	Boxes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JustJessHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJessHere/gifts).



Alex opened the restaurant door and ushered Maggie out in front of her with a hand on the small of her back. It was a gesture she still wasn’t quite accustomed to but one she was quickly becoming more comfortable with. Once they were out on the street, Alex’s hand moved from Maggie’s back to her elbow, then trailed down her forearm until their fingers were entwined. Another gesture Alex was quickly becoming more comfortable with.

Maggie smiled and leaned into Alex’s shoulder. “Thanks for dinner, babe. I don’t remember the last time I had a turkey burger that good. And the fries!”

“Thanks for coming with me.” She turned her head and whispered in Maggie’s ear, “I haven’t even brought Kara here so consider yourself extra special.”

Blinking up with wide eyes, Maggie brought them to a stop on the sidewalk. “Considering how much you say your sister loves food, this is huge.” She pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss before tugging on her girlfriend’s hand to start them on their way again.

As the women strolled through the park on their way back downtown, Alex rubbed at the back of her neck. Maggie sensed the nervous energy and gave Alex’s hand a gentle squeeze, moving her thumb along its back.

“So … uh … Christmas is in a couple weeks.”

Maggie nodded. “It is.” She had a feeling she knew where the conversation was headed.

“And … we’re officially girlfriends.”

“We are.” Maggie’s dimples creased her cheeks as she smiled. “And you want to know what the gift protocol and holiday expectations are, right?”

Alex gave her a shy smile. “Yes, that. I just don’t want to screw something up because I haven’t dealt with many relationships.” She lifted her shoulders in a shrug and let out a small, self-deprecating laugh.

The brunette couldn’t help but smile wider. “You’re cute when you’re worried. You know that, Danvers?”

Alex tried to distract from the blush creeping up her neck by wrapping an arm around the other woman’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “So?”

“Well,” Maggie began, “I signed up to work Christmas so that’s not really an option, unfortunately.”

“Oh. What about Christmas Eve?”

“Not working.”

“Neither am I.” Alex smiled. “I mean, I obviously don’t want to step on toes or anything if you already have plans with your family or other friends or whatever but … I would like to spend some time with you. If you want, of course.”

Maggie stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket as they continued walking. “No family plans. What about you? Is your mom coming to visit?”

“Thanksgiving is the mandatory holiday for the Danvers family. Getting together for Christmas is optional and I tend to option out of it.”

“Care to spend the day together?”

“I’d love to.”

“How about my place? I have a tree up. And lights. I’ll even cook.”

Alex couldn’t help the grin that overtook her face as they came to a stop at the intersection across from her building. “Only if you’re okay with presents. Nothing over-the-top or extravagant, obviously, since it’s only been a couple weeks but I want to get you something because you’re my girlfriend and it’s Christmas and—“

Maggie cut her off with a kiss. Alex sighed into it, feeling herself relax now that their Christmas plans were figured out.

==

Over the next week, Alex fretted about what to get Maggie for Christmas. Should she get something quirky? Something cliché? Something sentimental? Ideas kept warring in her brain but nothing seemed right. Nothing seemed like a fitting gift to give Maggie – her girlfriend – for their first gift exchange.

“You’re overthinking it, Alex.” Kara pulled plates out of the cupboard and handed one to her sister. “Go with your gut. Keep it simple.”

“Simple doesn’t seem like enough for her, you know?”

“What do you mean?”

Alex scooped a generous portion of General Tso’s chicken from the takeout container, adding it to the rice already on her plate. “Maggie’s changed my life, Kara. Even before we started dating, she helped me unlock this … this part of me that I refused to acknowledge. For years.” Noticing a question forming on her sister’s face, Alex held up her hand and continued. “Maybe I would’ve figured it out without Maggie. Maybe in a month or in ten years or … maybe I would’ve kept suppressing everything.”

Kara took a seat next to Alex at the kitchen island and rested her chin in her hand. “None of those ‘what ifs’ matter now.”

“No,” she shook her head, “they don’t. Because the puzzle pieces finally fit and for the first time in a long time I’m really, truly happy. A great deal of which can be credited to Maggie.”

Leaning forward, Kara kissed Alex’s shoulder. “I’m still so proud of you.”

“Can you see why simple doesn’t seem like enough? I owe her so much.”

Shoving multiple potstickers into her mouth, the blonde tilted her head to the side as she chewed. “Simple may work though. What about something that represents a part of you?”

“Like what?” Alex picked at her food, eventually taking a bite of chicken.

“Like …” Kara turned to survey the small apartment. Her eyes landed on the tabletop Christmas tree sitting on a stand next to Alex’s bathroom. “Like Grandma Fern’s tree!”

Alex looked offended at the suggestion. “I am not giving Maggie that tree! It’s the only thing of Grandma’s I wanted because I remembered it sitting in her living room every year when I was growing up. I love that tree and its flower-shaped lights.”

“I wasn’t suggesting you give away the actual tree, Alex. I know how important it is to you. It’s more what the tree represents. Childhood, happiness, tradition.”

“Tradition,” Alex repeated as a smile started to curl at the corner of her mouth. “I may have just thought of the perfect gift.”

“Are you going to tell me?”

“Nope.” Alex turned her attention back to her dinner. “That’s between me and Maggie.”

Kara’s jaw dropped. “That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair, little sister,” she teased.

Reaching forward, Kara wiggled her fingers near Alex’s ribcage. “Tell me!”

Alex sat up at full alert. “Kara, don’t you dare tickle me.” She pointed a threatening finger. “Don’t. You. Dare!” Peals of laughter rang through the air as Kara launched herself off the barstool, her hands attacking her sister’s midsection.

==

Maggie scratched a pen across her shopping list and continued down the aisle, bringing her cart to a stop in the lingerie section of the store. She skimmed through one of the racks, mumbling to herself. “Alex really likes blue but this animal-print is super cute.” Maggie held the hanger at arm’s length. “The struggle is real.”

“Finding everything okay?”

The sound of the clerk’s voice behind her caused Maggie to jump slightly. “Ah, yes. I’m good,” Maggie gave her a smile. “Just picking out something for my girlfriend.”

“Let me know if you need help finding the right size.”

“This is it right here, but thank you.” 

Later that evening, Maggie sat on the floor of her living room with a small collection of items spread out on the coffee table in front of her. She twirled a pen in one hand, while tapping at a stack of index cards with the other.

“Coffee mug. Coffee mug. Coffee mug,” she repeated. “What about a coffee mug?”

Writing a sentence on one of the cards, she held it in front of her and read aloud. “I heart National City and I heart you.” She crumpled the card and tossed it across the room. It landed next to a handful of others. “Nope. Way too cheesy and way too early.”

Maggie ran a hand through her hair and blew out a breath. A minute or two passed and she snapped her fingers. She wrote on another card and, satisfied with the sentence this time, stuffed it inside the coffee mug.

==

Alex knocked on the door of Maggie’s apartment. She was greeted by the dimpled smile of her girlfriend almost immediately. “Hey, Danvers.”

“Hey.” They kissed. “Merry Christmas Eve.”

“Come on in.” She opened the door wider.

Alex slung her backpack off her shoulder and squatted on the floor next to it, removing a wrapped package. “This is for you.”

Maggie took the proffered gift. “Thanks.”

Standing, Alex slipped her leather jacket off her shoulders and her boots off her feet, putting both in the closet along with her bag. It was a casual action she did without a second thought. Maggie smiled warmly and led the way into the living room, Alex’s eyes taking in her appearance as she followed. “You look cozy,” she commented, gesturing towards the oversized sweater, leggings and slippers her girlfriend was dressed in.

“I am.” Maggie placed the package under the tree next to one already there. The white lights wrapped around the tree sparkled in her eyes as she turned and crossed the room back to Alex. Snaking an arm around the taller woman’s waist, she tugged at the collar of her shirt with the other. “You seem pretty cozy yourself. Flannel looks extremely good on you.”

“Yeah, well …” A faint blush crept up Alex’s cheek at the compliment. “The amount of plaid in my wardrobe should have been a major clue about my sexuality but, you know.”

Maggie lifted onto her tiptoes and brushed their lips together. “Everything in its own time, babe. I’ve told you that before.” Taking a step back, Maggie tilted her head towards the kitchen. “I have dinner going in the crock pot and figured we could watch a couple movies and chill on the couch while it cooks.”

Alex raised her eyebrows. “What about presents?”

“We could do presents now if you want.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the excitement radiating off the other woman. “Let’s have a glass of wine first though, yeah? I know it’s still technically morning but it is the festive season.”

“And it’s not like we’re going anywhere.” 

They sat down next to each other on the couch. While Maggie poured two glasses of wine, Alex tucked her feet under her body and surveyed the decorations in the living room. In addition to the tree in the corner, there were multi-colored twinkle lights adorning the entertainment center, a tiny winter village on top of the desk and a variety of Santa knick-knacks scattered on the bookshelves.

Alex’s reverie was broken when Maggie placed a glass in her hands, using her own to clink them together. “Merry Christmas Eve, babe.”

Maggie leaned back, resting her arm along the back of the couch. She took a sip of the dark liquid and watched her girlfriend over the rim of her glass. Their eyes locked and the brunette felt a smirk tug at the corner of her mouth. “I thought you wanted to open presents,” she teased.

“I did.” Alex set her glass on the end table and reached forward to tangle her fingers with Maggie’s. “Then you distracted me with wine and that smile and those eyes.” Brushing a lock of dark hair behind Maggie’s ear, she stroked her thumb along her cheek. Alex’s gaze drifted between her girlfriend’s eyes and mouth before bringing them together in a slow kiss, both tasting wine-stained lips.

Maggie closed her eyes and smiled into the kiss. “I will gladly take the blame if it means more kissing.”

Alex suddenly broke away and stood from the couch. “Definitely more kissing later. After the presents.”

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head in amusement, Maggie put her glass on the coffee table and accepted the box Alex handed her. The excitement was palpable as Alex returned to the couch, sitting cross-legged with her gift in front of her. “You first,” she said, gesturing in the brunette’s direction.

Maggie lifted the present and gave it a gentle shake next to her ear. She placed it in her lap as a laugh escaped her lips. “I don’t know why I just did that.” She popped open the flaps at the sides, carefully ripping the metallic red-and-green striped paper from the shallow box. Just before Maggie lifted the lid, Alex reached out and touched her forearm.

“Can I say something first?”

Maggie stilled and focused her attention on her girlfriend. “Absolutely.”

“I struggled to figure out what to get you because we’ve barely been dating yet you’re already an important person in my life.” Maggie ducked her head and looked away briefly. “But then Kara told me to keep it simple and to think about my childhood and traditions and this,” Alex spread her hand on top of the box in Maggie’s lap, “is just that. It’s two of my favorite Christmas traditions from when I was a kid.”

Alex sat back and watched as Maggie unfolded the silver tissue paper, revealing the contents inside. Maggie inspected each item with a smile on her face. “Christmas movies and Christmas pajamas.” She pulled the red button-down pajama top from the box and smoothed her fingers over the soft fabric.

“My parents and I always celebrated Christmas Eve at home because Christmas Day was spent visiting family. We’d get new pajamas that morning with breakfast and then we’d spend the day watching movies on the couch with all the popcorn we could eat and all the hot cocoa we could drink. Dad’s extra special Christmas cocoa, mind you. A recipe known only to a privileged few.” Alex pulled her lower lip between her teeth. “So that’s what I got you. Pajamas and movies and snacks.”

“This is perfect, Alex. We get to spend the holiday together doing something you love.”

Alex let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “Whew. I was worried you’d think the whole thing was overly cheesy or sentimental or whatever.”

Maggie held up two Blu-ray discs. “Let me guess, _Home Alone_ was Little Alex’s favorite and _Die Hard_ is Big Alex’s favorite.”

She nodded.

Setting the box aside, Maggie started removing the plastic wrap from the movies. “You were totally one of those kids that booby trapped the house, weren’t you?”

Alex flushed bright red and avoided eye contact.

“Oh my God, you were!” Maggie popped up to her knees and gripped Alex’s shoulders, forcing the redhead to look at her. “I was kind of kidding but I should have known better because it’s you. Of course Alex Danvers is a territorial badass at all ages.” She doubled over in laughter.

Alex buried her face in her hands, muffling her own laughter.

“You have to tell me what happened!”

Drawing her hands down from her face, Alex pressed her palms to her thighs. “There may have been an incident when I was ten or eleven and my parents left me alone for the night to go to some work function. It was only for a few hours so I begged them to not get a babysitter and, much to my surprise, they agreed. Regret set in later though because they may have gotten home far earlier than I expected and, as such, may have been targeted by two paintball guns I had set up to automatically trigger when the front door opened.” Her cheeks turned crimson again as she brought her hands back up to her face, grimacing in embarrassment.

“Wow.” Maggie sat back on her heels. “I don’t know what else to say other than ‘wow’. Territorial badass, indeed, Danvers.”

Alex gave her girlfriend a half-smile. “Just … don’t bring it up when you meet my mom. It’s still a sore subject all these years later.”

Maggie caught the phrasing of Alex’s sentence and did her best to contain the warmth spreading through her chest at the thought of the relationship milestones in front of them. “Noted,” she nodded.

“You missed one thing.” Alex picked up a small package that was wrapped separately in the corner of the box and put it in the palm of her hand.

Maggie unwrapped the piece of mistletoe and held it in the air between them. Alex cupped her girlfriend’s face in her hands and drew her in for a kiss. It was sweet and tender and full of shared affection.

“Mom and Dad always had mistletoe hanging in the archway to our kitchen and since you have actual walls I figured …” her voice trailed off with a shrug.

“We’ll hang it up after you open your gift.” She picked up the present for Alex and set it in her lap. “There’s also a caveat that goes with this.”

“A caveat? That sounds more ominous than my stories.” A crinkle appeared between Alex’s brows and Maggie smoothed her thumb over it.

“It’s nothing to worry about, I promise. Just know you are under no obligation or pressure to use this. If you want to, great. If you don’t, great. There’s no timeline for it either. Just … yeah. That’s all.”

The cartoon snowmen crumpled under Alex’s fingers as she unwrapped the box. The weight of it was heavy against her legs and it felt even heavier when she revealed the index card taped to the top of the cardboard. _Overnight Survival Kit_ was written in Maggie’s cursive. “Oh,” Alex let out a breath.

“Hey. Look at me.” Maggie lifted Alex’s chin, locking their gazes. “There are no expectations hidden inside that box. It’s meant to be fun. I’d like to think it’s a little bit romantic, too.” The nervousness seemed to seep out of Alex’s body at the soft look from Maggie’s gentle brown eyes. Kissing the tip of her girlfriend’s nose, Maggie sat back and smiled. “Go on. Open it.”

Alex let out a deep breath and slit open the tape. Inside the box were smaller packages of various shapes and sizes. They were all wrapped in the same snowman paper with large numbers written in black marker somewhere on them. She picked up the skinny package labeled with a bold number one and opened it. It was a toothbrush with a card taped to it. “A relationship cliché and overnight essential,” she read.

The women smiled at each other. “Keep going,” Maggie urged, taking the toothbrush.

The next item was a similar length, but twice the height and width and far more substantial in weight. “You looked in my medicine cabinet!” Alex playfully accused as she revealed a tube of cinnamon toothpaste.”

“Perhaps.”

Alex glanced at the attached note. _As much as I enjoy kissing your cinnamon-flavored lips in the evening at your place, I’d like to try kissing them in the morning at my place._ “Smooth, Sawyer. Very smooth.”

Next was a charge cord for her phone. _There’s a good chance you’d forget to bring one with you._

Picking up the next two packages, Alex commented, “These are squishy. I don’t know about the tiny one but if the larger one is a pair of pajamas we’re both changing before we watch movies.” She poked a finger through the paper of the latter.

“Open them in order!”

She looked at the numbers and set the larger package aside. “Sorry.” The tiny package contained a pair of fuzzy socks. _My hardwood floors are always cold._ Alex immediately pulled off her boring black socks and replaced them with the new, more festive pair featuring gingerbread men. She stood and wiggled her toes. Taking a quick sip from her glass of wine she walked out of the living room with no explanation.

“Alex?” Maggie called, confusion in her voice.

A second later, she saw Alex slide down the hallway in her stocking feet.

“I approve,” Alex casually commented as she trotted in and reclaimed her seat on the couch.

“Nerd,” Maggie chuckled in response.

“I was right!” Alex exclaimed as she opened the larger package to reveal a pair of tiger-striped pajama pants and a lightweight black Henley with matching striped trim.

Maggie winked and placed a kiss on her cheek. “As the card says, I like you in cute pajamas.”

A night light. _I wouldn’t want you to get lost in the dark because of the hallway and all the doors._

An ‘I ♥ NC’ mug, featuring a rainbow heart in the logo. _I know you hate black coffee so I promise to have creamer in the fridge._

Pop-Tarts. _In case you want to sneak out in the morning you’ll have breakfast._

“You thought of everything, Mags.” Alex picked up the toothbrush and tapped it against the side of the box. The crinkle formed in her brow again but it was from concentration this time, not from worry. “I know you said there’s no obligation or time frame but what if,” she twisted her lips to the side and gave Maggie a shy glance, “I want to use this kit tonight?”

“Yeah?”

Alex took Maggie’s hands in hers. “Yeah. I know you have to work tomorrow but I bet there’d still be time for coffee and cinnamon kisses.”

Maggie lifted their joined hands and kissed Alex’s knuckles. “I love that idea and there’s still plenty of time in the day for you to think about it or change your mind. The choice is yours.”

“My decision is contingent on if you have creamer in the fridge. If you don’t, what’s the point in me staying?” 

Now it was Maggie’s turn to bite at her lower lip. “I may have picked up a bottle when I went shopping yesterday. Just in case.”

Moving her arms to Maggie’s sides, Alex gave her waist a squeeze. “Let’s change and get settled in with snacks and the movies and see how the rest of the day goes. Sound good?”

“Sounds perfect.”

==

Later that evening after dinner the women found themselves back on the couch with only the hallway night light and the living room twinkle lights illuminating the otherwise dark apartment. Alex was stretched out on her back with Maggie curled up between her body and the back couch cushions. Maggie pressed a kiss to the underside of Alex’s jaw before nuzzling against her collarbone. “I’m happy you wanted to stay tonight, Alex.”

“You’re sure you’re okay with just sleeping and nothing more?” Alex picked at the orange-and-black hem of her shirt. “I don’t want you to be disappointed if you had any … expectations.” The last word came out as a whisper.

“I’m more than okay with it. Honestly. I told you there were no expectations in that gift.” She lifted herself up on an elbow and waited for Alex to make eye contact. “Waking up next to you is going to be my favorite part of Christmas.”

“Agreed.” Alex rubbed her hand along Maggie’s back and kissed each of her deep dimples in turn. “Speaking of, let’s watch _White Christmas_ then head to bed. I don’t want you up late on a work night.”

Maggie patted her girlfriend’s stomach. “Hasn’t stopped you on dates before.”

“Maybe not, but tonight’s different. We’re staying together. We don’t have to wait until the last possible minute to say goodbye. That’ll come tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Maggie whispered against Alex’s mouth before kissing her.

==

The next morning, Alex woke first. She felt Maggie’s warmth pressed against her back and her arm slung over her waist. Trying her best not to jar the other woman, she rolled to her left so they were facing each other. Alex took a deep breath, her eyes taking in every inch of Maggie’s sleeping face. Unable to help herself, she tentatively reached forward and trailed her finger down her girlfriend’s cheek with a feather-light touch.

Maggie stirred and fluttered her eyes open. A sleepy grin formed when she caught sight of Alex lying next to her. “Morning, beautiful.”

“Morning, gorgeous. Merry Christmas,” Alex responded.

Maggie moved in for a kiss but was stopped by a gentle hand on her shoulder. She pouted her lower lip.

Alex kissed the brunette’s forehead instead and slipped out from under the covers. “I’m going to put that toothbrush and toothpaste to good use then we’ll revisit this moment.”

“That’s fair.” Maggie scrubbed a hand over her face. “What time is it?”

Glancing at her phone on the nightstand, Alex frowned. “Early. We still have time before your alarm goes off. Stay in bed.”

“May as well brush my teeth, too. It’ll make revisiting this moment all the better.”

“That’s fair.”

They stood at the bathroom sink together, playfully bumping shoulders and grinning around mouths full of white foam. “How’d you sleep?” Maggie asked after settling her toothbrush into the holder on the sink.

“Really well. Better than I expected.” Alex rinsed her toothbrush and dropped it next to Maggie’s with a bright smile. “I could get used to falling asleep next to you.”

“Me too.” Maggie slid a hand down Alex’s arm and took hold of her hand, leading them out of the bathroom. “Let’s go cuddle a little while longer, shall we?”

“Revisit our Christmas morning moment? See how well cinnamon and mint mix together?”

Getting comfortable under the blankets again, they propped their heads on their hands and tangled their feet together. “Morning, beautiful,” Maggie spoke, her gaze drifting between Alex’s brown eyes and pink lips.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Alex responded with a smile. “Merry Christmas.”

This time, when Maggie leaned in for a kiss, Alex didn’t stop her. In fact, she placed her hand on the back of Maggie’s neck and drew her in even closer, savoring the magic of their first Christmas morning together.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout-outs to [Sralinchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sralinchen/pseuds/Sralinchen) and [Thelxiope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelxiope/pseuds/Thelxiope) for their excellent feedback and to [thusspokebianca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thusspokebianca/pseuds/thusspokebianca) for her inspiration for Alex's _Home Alone_ antics.


End file.
